


Something I Need.

by firebendingdragon_24



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Bending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebendingdragon_24/pseuds/firebendingdragon_24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra is one year away from graduating college. She has one year to win the national title for Republic City University. Meanwhile, Republic City barrels into dark times as multiple murders begin to pile up. Korra struggles to maintain a balance between school, sports, and love interests, as well as getting involved with the ever-growing number of crimes around the city.  Slow development of Korrasami. Rating may change because of violence. Updates sporadically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something I Need.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic I have written. Let me know how it is. I'm excited to see where this is going to go. Hopefully, my writing will improve as I go farther into the story.

“A true necessary evil,” Korra thought as she lowered herself into the ice-filled tub. As her stomach hit the freezing water, her breath caught in her throat from the shock. Even if she was from the South Pole, it was still cold. Two minutes later, she felt her muscles relax and grow numb. Ice baths are terrible, yet the help with the post-workout soreness. Like she said, a necessary evil.

Korra has taken an ice bath everyday in the girls locker room, because this week is “tryouts” or more commonly known as Hell Week. Hell week is a five-day period of practices three times a day, 5:00 A.M., 12:00 P.M., and 7:00 P.M. It allows Coach Bumi to see if there are any students who want to walk onto the team. It is a test of both mental and physical strength. 

After sometime, the door opened and in entered a familiar face.

“Hey Korra,” Kuvira called, as set her bags down and began filling the other tub. “Tough practice for you as well?” 

“Yeah. My body couldn’t take another year of this, that’s for sure.”

Kuvira was the other senior on the team and was from Zaofu. Korra and Kuvira have always had a friendly competition, as Korra was the goalkeeper and Kuvira was a forward. Each practice consisted of who can run harder, play longer, be better. When it came to drills, the forwards and goalkeepers are naturally together while the midfielders and defenders where together. Korra always tried to save every shot, but when it came to Kuvira, it was especially important to not get scored on. No matter what competition they had the field, at the end of the day they were still best friends and teammates. 

“All I can say is I’ll be glad when this week is over,” Kuvira grumbled, as she stripped down to her sports bra and spandex and grimaced when her body hit the water. “Coach Bumi is great, but sometimes I think he is crazy. This week is crazy, I can tell you that.”

“Not entirely true. Yes, there are times when he may be crazy, but, in four years he has never once yelled at us. The team works hard because we all respect him. I think you actually yell more than he does.”

“Whatever. How does the team look to you? Anyone worthy of walking on?”

“Not sure about the walk-ons, but the core of the team looks good. We should be national championship contenders,” Korra said, as she climbed out of the tub and reached for her towel and phone. 

1 NEW MESSAGE  
Opal: I’m in the apartment. Hurry back. There was another shooting tonight. Be careful.  
Korra: Always am.

“Whose that, Korra? New girlfriend?” Kuvira teased. 

Korra rolled her eyes. “No. It’s Opal actually. Another shooting tonight. They have been getting worse and worse lately,” Korra furrowed her brow. “I wish I could do something about it.” She said, more to herself instead of Kuvira. 

“Hey I know that look,” said Kuvira. “That’s the ‘I’m going to do something heroic and stupid look.’ It’s the same one I saw when you rushed into the woods to save Naga when we got caught in one of the worst thunderstorms of the summer.”

“I still saved her.”

“I know, but you almost died in the process. Look, just let Chief Beifong do her job. I know you have martial arts background, but there is nothing for you to do. Plus, it isn’t smart to get wrapped up in shootings when your dad is a politician. Just sit this one out.”

“You know I can’t do that,” Korra said, as she changed into some dry clothes. “And you wouldn’t either. We are too alike.”

“I know, Korra. That’s what scares me,” Kuvira replied, half-jokingly.

“Whatever Kuv,” Korra said with a sarcastic smile, but an understanding in her eyes. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
And with that she turned and left.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“Chief, there are multiple reports of a deadly shooting coming in.”

“Where?”

“6th and Washington.”

Lin Beifong, a tall middle-aged woman, sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. 

“Thank you, Mako. Tell Saikhan to meet me at that location. That is the border of Triple Threat Triad and the Agni Kai Triad territory. Probably a turf war. How many casualties?”

“One. Yuri Gan-Lan. Female. Age 21. No criminal background. She was attending Republic City University, majoring in physiology and teaching, and was about to start her senior year. A top student in her class and was taking many advanced courses. She was going to graduate early, and move back to her family in Ba Sing Se. She was the youngest of five children, and the only girl. The boyfriend,” Mako gestured to a young, dark skinned man, sitting across the station, with his hands in his face and a box of tissues at his feet, “just got into town from Ba Sing Se. He was going to propose on Monday, the start of the semester.”

The Chief never looked up at Mako or the boyfriend. Another innocent life was taken, probably by a gang member. She was the fourth civilian killed this month. If Beifong did not get this under control, Raikhan was going to blow a fuse and she would probably be fired. Still, Beifong only cared about the young girl, who just lost her life when it should be beginning. 

“Cause of death,” Mako lowered his voice and continued, “is a gun shot to the head, though she suffered multiple stab wounds to the abdomen.”

“Thank you Mako,” Beifong muttered.

“Chief, this is the fourth one just within a few short weeks of each other.”

“Fourth one in a month.”

“Ok, fourth one in a month,” Mako stood up and walked around his desk, facing the Chief. “My point is, if we don’t start catching these killers and preventing these shootings, the people of Republic City are going to start either panicking or rioting or both. It is hard enough trying to keep the Triads in check. How are we going to protect the people if they start to riot? It is going to get out of control.”

“I know Mako,” Chief Beifong muttered. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well there you go. First chapter of about thirty, probably a little less. Let me know what you think in the comments, love, hate, interested? Feedback is going to be my best friend. Title of the work comes from the song, Something I Need by OneRepublic.


End file.
